


Mr. Kidnapper

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crime Lord Voldemort, Harry is a terrible kidnapper, M/M, Tom is a master manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: Harry kidnaps Tom Riddle after finding out there must be a link between Riddle and the crime boss Voldemort.Things don't go as planned and Harry has morals.





	Mr. Kidnapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/pseuds/Luxis) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_One](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_One) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any kidnapping AU works, so long as Harry is the kidnapper and he's still doing it for (mostly) honorable reasons. 
> 
> Bonus points if Tom starts _flirting_ with his abductor, much to Harry's flustered bewilderment.

**Mr. Kidnapper: **

Harry had been following Lord Voldemort's actions quite closely for many years. Even managed to worm his way into the inner circle and now he was positive there was one person who was the closest to the crime boss. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, owner of the shady bars in downtown London. Harry started working in The Phoenix, one of the bars and had sometimes seen Riddle there. 

Riddle was always there on business and was the one who ordered them around. But those orders came from higher up, from Voldemort himself. 

Harry just knew it and to get Voldemort arrested, he took matters in his own hand. Perhaps it wasn't his wisest decision he ever made, but Voldemort had to be stopped. 

So Harry started to follow Riddle to his home. It was way larger than he had expected and the security system was going to be a pain in his arse. Especially as Riddle changed his password every week, but Harry was patient and had learned a lot from his godfather, who worked in the police force.

Harry finally managed to slip inside the large mansion one day. His car was neatly parked close by, so that he wouldn't have to drag Riddle's unconscious body that far. 

Months of planning had finally paid off and now Riddle was tied to his bed, his bedroom made bare for this reason. It wouldn't do for Riddle to find out who he was. Though there was a chance the man knew he was one of his many employees. So Harry was wearing a mask, which only showed his eyes. For this moment he had bought lenses so his glasses wouldn't give him away as well. A black hoodie he bought covered his unruly hair for the most part. 

Harry was seated on a chair next to the bed, observing the rising and falling of Riddle's chest while he waited for the man to wake up. 

Harry gritted his teeth against the feeling of wrongness, but he had to ignore it. There was simply no other way to flush Voldemort out. Riddle knew more and Harry only had to pry the information out of him and they could both forget this ever happened. 

Harry's attention snapped to Riddle as the man stirred and let out a groan. He was slowly waking up from the drug Harry had slipped into his juice pack. 

Harry waited till Riddle was blinking and their eyes met, knowing that his boss was now fully aware, he opened his mouth but Riddle beat him to it. "Well, hello there." 

Harry closed his mouth, shocked at the way Riddle just lied there, smiling at him. It was as if the man wasn't scared at all. "Hello." Harry returned the greeting, feeling unsure of what he should say and where to start. 

Riddle glanced up and pulled at the handcuffs tying him to the headboard, but they didn't give. Harry silently observed when the man glanced down his body, seeing ropes tying his ankles to the end of the bed. 

"This is surprising really. I am deeply impressed, Mr. Kidnapper." Riddle praised him, still smiling up at him. 

Harry had only ever seen that smile from afar and to have it directed at him like this made him feel warm and proud. Riddle had probably never guessed he would get kidnapped like this and considering the security the man had, Harry couldn't blame him. 

But here he was, completely at Harry's mercy. "You are going to tell me what you know about Voldemort." Harry ordered, his head turning towards the knife on the bedside table. It was a warning that he would use it if Riddle didn't cooperate. 

Riddle's eyes flickered to the knife and he let out a soft hum, before facing Harry again. "What do you want to know, Mr. Kidnapper? Because I assure you have the wrong man. I don't know anything about Voldemort" 

Harry didn't want to resort to violence, but what else could he do if Riddle refused to speak? He just hoped he wouldn't have to use the knife. 

"I know that I have the right man, Tom Riddle," Harry murmured in what he hoped was a threatening way while he leaned closer. "And you will tell me everything you know." 

Riddle didn't seem fazed or impressed. "Voldemort is a familiar name, yes. But I would rather know more about you."

Harry bit his bottom lip as Riddle stared directly into his eyes. There was still a small smile tugging on Riddle's lips and all Harry could think was; this wasn't supposed to go this way. 

"Because like I said before, I truly am impressed that you kidnapped me," Riddle went on and Harry's hands tightened on his knees. Riddle must have seen this, because suddenly the smile turned into a smirk. "You're new to this too. Won't you share with me how you did it, Mr. Kidnapper?" 

Harry was at a loss for words. "I…. Uhhh." He trailed off and Riddle chuckled. 

"I will tell no one. But I admit I really am curious who is hiding underneath that mask." Riddle said, trying to lean closer, but the handcuffs stopped him. 

Harry knew that Riddle might be dangerous in a way and now he could see it. The man was a charmer and because of his good looks people flocked to him. 

Harry pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, making Riddle's smirk widen. He got up and sat down on the bed next to the man. "No one is coming to get you. Your phone is at your house and the tracker I found on you is in the Thames." 

Riddle laid back, lounging as if he wasn't kidnapped or tied to the bed. The man was arrogant without a doubt and Harry needed to prove to him that he was serious. "I love your voice," Riddle said, shocking Harry. "It shows your determination and your need to be acknowledged." 

Riddle had been staring at the ceiling while he said that, but when he turned to face him, Harry flinched back. Getting away from the bed. "You are…" Harry didn't know how to finish his sentence. Right would be admitting that he always wanted people's approval, but the fact was that Riddle had read him too well in this short period of time. 

It couldn't be possible. "Do you know who I am?" Harry asked in breathless voice. His heart thumping loudly inside his chest and he was scared of the answer he might get. 

Riddle shook his head with a low chuckle. "No, but I am deeply intrigued by you." 

Harry relaxed, but then realised once more how wrong this was. He should be the one in control in a situation like this, but instead it felt like Riddle was the one holding the reins. 

Harry needed to get out, to clear his mind so he did. Riddle's voice followed him through the hall while he closed the door. "Why are you leaving? I thought we were having fun, Mr. Kidnapper." 

Harry plopped down in the chair downstairs and lowered his hood and removed the mask, messing up his hair in the process. _ What to do? What could he do? _

Harry took a few deep breaths in the hope that he would relax. He should let Riddle go… but then he would have nothing. 

Harry closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh, burying his face in his hands. He was not like this. How long did he have before people would notice Riddle missing? 

How long before Harry would be put down or locked away in jail. He was committing a crime, disregarding the reason why. If he managed to find Voldemort, he would need to admit what he had done. Even though London would be a better place without Voldemort. 

Or perhaps Riddle will go to the police when he is free and report his kidnapping. They would find out who did it and Harry would still land in jail. 

"Forgive me, please forgive me." Harry muttered desperately. He didn't know who he was asking for forgiveness, maybe Riddle or himself, or some God out there. 

* * *

That night Harry barely slept. He kept tossing and turning on the couch, and listening for any sounds upstairs. Riddle was quiet and Harry had wondered if the man had been able to fall asleep. When morning came Harry braced himself while he walked up to the room where he kept Riddle. A tray with breakfast in his hands. 

Opening the door, he saw Riddle's face turn towards him. "Goodmorning." Harry mumbled, walking up to him. 

Riddle looked uncomfortable and Harry frowned. "Goodmorning, Mr. Kidnapper. Can you please help me, because I really need to go."

Harry froze and stared at Riddle's crotch and up again, seeing the desperation in those black eyes. "Ah, I am sorry!" He exclaimed loudly. Quickly he put the tray on the bedside table, moving the knife away. He was a terrible kidnapper, really. He couldn't even imagine how awful it must feel. 

Harry removed the ropes from Riddle's ankles with trembling hands and then harshly grabbed the man's leg. "No funny business, right." He told Riddle sternly, but he failed because the man laughed. 

Shaking his head, Riddle said. "I only need to pee. Is that too much to ask?" 

No, it wasn't and Harry didn't want the man to piss his pants, because he would need to clean the mess. "No. But if you try som-." 

"You will stop me, I know. Now please," Riddle groaned and Harry saw how the man was trying to close his legs. "I can't hold it for much longer." 

Harry cursed. He should have checked upon Riddle yesterday evening before he went to try and get some sleep... 

Quickly he moved towards the headboard, fumbling with the key while opening the handcuffs. 

Thinking quick Harry pushed Riddle's hands together again after removing one handcuff and tied the man's hands in front of him. 

Harry guided Riddle out of the room and into the hallway. Riddle was walking slowly, nearly crouching and Harry felt so bad while he opened the bathroom door. 

Riddle walked in and Harry shut the door, giving him some privacy at least. There was no way Riddle could fit through the small window in the bathroom. So Harry wasn't worried about the man escaping. 

It was only a few seconds later when the door opened and Riddle stepped out. Harry looked at the man, only now realising he had to slightly look up to meet Riddle's eyes. The man was tall and even standing there with his hands tied together Riddle was an imposing figure. 

"Thank you," Riddle let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "That feels much better." 

"I am sorry. I should have checked before leaving you alone all night." Harry apologised and Riddle tilted his head to the side. 

"Such a kind kidnapper. I am glad to be in your capable hands." Riddle said. 

Harry felt his cheeks turn red. It was a big relief that Riddle was unable to see it because of his mask. But still he shouldn't be reacting like this. He wasn't a blushing schoolgirl with a crush on Riddle. 

"Oh," Riddle murmured and Harry looked up at him, unaware when he had looked away. "Your hair is black." 

Harry quickly pulled the hood further over his head and grunted. "Back to the room." 

Riddle chuckled and walked back, Harry silently following him, seeing that the man was observing his surroundings. There was nothing to give him away in the hallway though. 

Harry closed the bedroom door when they were inside once more and Riddle sat down on the bed, eyeing the food. "I am going to assume nothing is poisonous." The man said with a knowing grin. 

Harry shrugged. "It could be. Eat and find out." 

Riddle chuckled, grabbing the plate and Harry watched while the man ate. "Thank you, Mr. Kidnapper." Riddle said politely while dabbing a napkin over his mouth when he was finished. 

Harry started to feel unnerved by how Riddle acted. "Aren't you scared at all?" He asked out loud and Riddle smiled at him. 

"No, there is no reason to be scared. You want information, so there is no way you will kill me. You have to take care of me so I don't die and you are doing a pretty fine job, darling." Riddle purred the last word and Harry wished he hadn't heard it. 

He choose to ignore the feeling of warmth inside him and asked. "Do you need anything else?" 

"No, I am perfectly comfortable actually." Riddle said as he laid back down on the bed, willingly raising his hands above his head to the headboard. 

Harry stared at him, uncomprehending how Riddle could be so at ease. But then again Riddle was right, he couldn't kill him. And it worked better this way, because Harry didn't know how to deal with a captive that was loud and working against him. 

Still this was not what he had expected when he kidnapped him. Carefully Harry walked up to him, wondering if Riddle was waiting for him to lower his guard, but the man did nothing while Harry tied his hands once more to the headboard. 

Harry was aware of Riddle's heavy stare. "Are you eyes really blue?" 

Harry froze at the question and looked at Riddle. The man was really observant. "No, they aren't." Harry said, unable to lie. And besides what could Riddle do with the knowledge of his eye colour? 

"Blue suits you though," Riddle commented. "What colour are they really?" 

Harry's heart was beating faster and he nervously wringed his hands. "That is not important. Tell me what you about Voldemort." Harry needed to get back in control. 

Riddle sighed. "I know nothing and I am not interested in Voldemort. At least not like I am in you." 

Harry stammered. "I-I don't want to talk about me." 

Riddle let out a disappointed sigh. "Such a pity," Riddle muttered. "Interesting people are so hard to find nowadays, you know." 

Harry had never felt his face turn so red before. This man was doing things to him with such simple words. Unraveling him in a way no one had before. 

If Riddle was Voldemort's lackey he hid it well, because this flirting was getting on Harry's nerves and he considered dropping Riddle off somewhere in a street. 

"I am not interesting," Harry muttered and he scraped his throat. "If you don't want to talk, I will need to force you." 

Riddle smirked. "But neither of us want that, now do we?" Harry hated him more and more. "Besides you haven't got it in you, my dear." 

That was it. Harry had enough. "Shut up!" He yelled and Riddle looked taken aback. 

"I need to know about Voldemort!" Harry would plead if it would give him the information. He would do anything but cause harm. Because Riddle was right he wasn't like that. 

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Riddle asked in a soft voice. 

Harry sighed and stared down at the ground. "I… I am almost certain he was behind my parents' murder." Harry admitted. 

"So it is personal." Riddle muttered, making Harry look back up at the tied man on the bed. 

Harry frowned. "I am not much better than him, kidnapping you like this." 

Riddle stared at him. "No, you are pure where he is not. He would have tortured the person for information and you have no intention of doing that." 

Harry hated that Riddle was right once more. "I am better than this…" Harry murmured. He was, because lowering himself like this was wrong. 

What was that famous quote of Nietzsche? _ 'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.' _

Harry vowed there and then that he wouldn't become a monster. "Forgive me, Riddle." He said solemnly. 

Riddle gazed up at him with a slight frown and Harry let out a humourless laugh. There was no reason why Riddle should forgive him. Harry doubted if he could forgive someone who kidnapped him. 

Harry sighed and Riddle spoke. "Why are you asking for my forgiveness?" 

"Because I shouldn't have done this. This is all wrong. Even if you know something about Voldemort, I shouldn't have resorted to kidnapping you like this." Harry admitted with a heavy heart. 

Harry saw Riddle blink at him, processing what he was saying. "A kind kidnapper with morals. You are truly an enigma." Riddle said. 

Although his face was blank, Harry could see those black eyes burning. They were filled with curiosity. "Won't you share your name with me?" 

Harry laughed. "I am not that stupid." 

Riddle grinned with a slight shrug. "I could try." 

Harry smiled briefly. Despite knowing Riddle was part of the underworld, he didn't think the man was all that bad. Yes, Riddle's hands were undoubtedly stained with blood. But Harry had no real proof. Some others of the inner circle probably had, but Harry didn't want to know. 

Later that night Harry drugged Riddle's food again and waited untill the male slumped into the bed, fast asleep. 

He would leave the body somewhere to be found, preferably near one of Riddle's bars, and forgot about this all.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when Riddle's unconscious body had been found near the Leaky Cauldron. It was the talk of all the bars and Riddle stayed quiet about what exactly happened. 

Harry knew he had to find other ways to get the information now, but he felt better in knowing he would never stoop so low.

It was two weeks later when it all came crashing down. Harry was working, serving the customers when Riddle walked up to the bar. 

Fenrir, who was the leader of the Phoenix, spoke with Riddle. Harry observed them from the corner of his eye, while writing down the order. 

Harry dreaded that he had to approach the counter, but did so with chin held high. "Two butterbeer, one whisky and one water." Harry told Bella, leaning close to her so she could hear him above the noise. She started working on the order immediately. 

Harry was aware that he was standing near Riddle and still jumped when a hand grabbed his arm. With wide eyes he looked up at Riddle, wondering if he had been caught and how? 

"Are you new here?" Riddle asked him loudly, releasing his arm. 

Harry resisted the urge to rub at the place where the man had grabbed him. "No, sir. I have been working in the bar for more than one year now." Harry had to shout to make sure that the man would hear. 

Harry had bided his time, knowing that he shouldn't attract the wrong kind of attention. 

Still Riddle's dark eyes swept over his features, taking it all in. The man smiled while he extended his hand. "Tom Riddle, owner of this club and many more." 

Harry grasped it, feeling how sweaty his palm was he cringed, but Riddle didn't seem bothered by it. The man instead pulled him closer and Harry stiffened when Riddle leaned in. "Nice to properly meet you, Mr. Kidnapper," Riddle purred near his ear. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" 

Harry froze, eyes going even wider. Riddle laughed and moved so he was standing next to him. Harry let Riddle numbly guide him. He should be running away, but instead he walked with Riddle to the backrooms of the bar and upstairs, past two bodyguards, too shocked to really react. 

Harry gulped and tensed, but Riddle just pulled him along. "Don't struggle. You are in safe hand, Harry. You were kind to me. Now let me be kind to you." 

Harry didn't know about this and finally pulled free, stepping away from Riddle. Riddle sighed. "I am going to give you the information you seek. Is this how you are going to treat me?" 

Harry stared at Riddle. "Wait? What? Why would you give me that information freely?" 

Riddle smirked. "Because I enjoy a worthy opponent and fight. It is so boring otherwise, you know." 

No, Harry didn't know, but a feeling of dread filled him when Riddle moved closer, caging him against the wall. His fingers grabbed Harry's chin and Harry looked up at Riddle, staring into those deep black eyes. 

It was like an abyss he could drown in and Harry's heart was beating rapidly at Riddle's close proximity. "I am Lord Voldemort." Riddle whispered against his lips. It was then that his heart skipped a beat and time seemed to stand still while Harry stared at Riddle. This couldn't be the face of the famous crime boss. Harry didn't believe it for one second. 

"You liar!" Harry snarled furiously. Pushing Riddle away, Harry backed away from him. Riddle didn't seem fazed at all. He looked amused as Harry tried to comprehend everything and failed. 

"You caught me, I lied." Riddle said with a chuckle in surrender, holding up his hands. 

Harry glared at him. "How did you even know?" 

"Your voice was what truly gave you away. But the way you walk and your hair as well." Riddle answered casually. 

Harry had been right. Riddle was a dangerous man. And if Riddle was a right-handed man of Voldemort, Harry had to play nice and get close to him. 

Riddle was clearly waiting for his reaction, silently watching him to see what he would do. But two could play that game. Riddle had been flirting with him and Harry would do everything to get his hands on information. 

"Really. You are such a charmer," Harry murmured. With a bravery he didn't quite feel Harry moved closer to Riddle. Riddle smirked as he stopped in front of him. "So arrogant and handsome." 

Riddle's smirk widened while he leaned in. Harry didn't move when Riddle spoke. "Be careful, Harry. You are playing with fire and I would be sad to see you get burned." Riddle's knuckles moved gently over his cheek. 

Harry felt his breath hitch at the intensity of Riddle's gaze. Inside his mind he kept repeating his new mantra. _ 'Don't become a monster. Don't become a monster.' _

But he had a terrible feeling Riddle was intent on making him a monster. There was a look in his eyes which made Harry feel both uncomfortable and hot. 

Still he wouldn't break his vow. He wouldn't turn into a monster and he would bring Voldemort down. No matter what. Riddle was just the first step in doing so. 


End file.
